The Dreamer
by H a r u m i 0 6 1 1
Summary: Neji has been having the same dream over and over for as long as he could remember. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw the little boy he always dreamed of - Uchiha san. One day he stumbles across a familiar outlook and from there dreams become reality and reality becomes the dream. One things for sure though, reality is a freaking bitch.


_"Neji! Neji! Neji!" the excited boy chanted, "Look! Look!"_

_"Uchiha- san, please…wait!" the smaller boy panted._

_"Hurry up slowpoke!" the impatient boy urged, "Huurry! Before it disappears!"_

_Not being able to have patience no longer, the older boy grasped the petite hand in his bigger one and dragged his companion up the steep hill._

_"Uchiha- san," small Neji panted leaning on the caps of his knees, "I can't…I can't…make…it!"_

_"We're already here and look!" the excited boy pointed._

_The little boy glanced up to see a beautiful sight. Bright orange lit up the sky like fireworks, blending with faint blue creating a gorgeous streak of a light purple, and not a cloud in sight! The two boys stood at the top of the hill, hand in hand, mesmerized by the setting sun. _

_"Kiire!" Neji breathed._

_The once crimson sky released its bright angry color and slowly calmed into a tranquil navy blue, the day was now becoming night._

_"I've decided!" the older boy suddenly sprang up._

_He smiled down at Neji then stared into the night sky._

_He brought his two hands up to his face to cup his mouth and yelled, "I'm gonna make Neji- kun my wife!"_

_"Uchiha- san!" the small boy blushed, "Stop yelling such weird things so loud, people can hear you!"_

_"Plus, we're both boys…" Neji mumbled._

_"So?" the older boy huffed and put his hands on his waist._

_"It's not normal…" Neji whispered, "People are going to tease us."_

_"If someone teases you then….then… I'll hit them!"_

_"You can't just go around hitting people" Neji's face scrunched up, "It's baad."_

_The older boy dropped to his knees and plopped down in front of Neji._

_"I promise, that I will always protect Neji from the alllll those bullies!" he grinned._

_The smaller boy hesitated but held up his pink finger, "You pinky promise?"_

_"Pinky promise" the older boy nodded and linked his tiny finger with Neji's._

* * *

Neji's eyes slowly opened, waking from a deep slumber. It was _that _dream. The same dream he'd been dreaming for the past two years. There wasn't a time where he dreamed of something other than this little fantasy in his head. Neji didn't understand the dream and why every time that he closed his eyes, that boy was standing there…smiling. A boy he didn't know. But yet everything in this reoccurring dream was so important…and the little boy. Neji _loved_ that boy. Just a dream…a precious dream but one dream after another, it became so real to Neji. It was beginning to become hard to tell the difference between what happened in his dreams from reality and his actually memories. But he wanted to remember. He didn't want to forget…forget the little boy…_his_ little boy.

* * *

_"Come on…" the taller boy gestured, "We should be getting back."_

_"But I don't want to go back!" child Neji whined._

_"It's okay, we can come back again," assured the older boy._

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise," he nodded, "this can be our secret meeting place, we can't tell anybody about it, kay?"_

_"Kay," Neji smiled._

* * *

That dream again. The same thing exact dream. He'd remember everything that happened but it always ended before he could see where exactly their "secret place" was. Even if this was real…a memory, Neji couldn't remember. He wanted it to be true but he knew nothing about the boy in his dreams. Apparently Neji addressed him as Uchiha, but he couldn't be sure that everything he was dreaming was true…he couldn't even remember something as the boy's name for god sake! But unfortunately Neji didn't have the time to think about this. He had other things on his mind at the moment. Something way more complicated…High School.

* * *

"Get your ass back here, Takamura!" a small group of delinquents screamed, "You shit head! You did that on purpose!"

Neji's lungs burned but ignored the pain and sped up his pace. He didn't even know why they were so angry. They blamed Neji for throwing an apple at one of their heads, but of course Neji would never dare to do something as stupid as that. Neji never actually did any of the things that they accused him of doing. Why would he increase his possibility of being bullied?

Just like all of the other times, Neji raced ahead of the angry teens behind him and made a sharp turn and hid in a cluster of tall bushes. He held his breath, not daring to let a single breath out as the people chasing him sprinted past him and his hiding spot.

"He went that way!" Neji heard a voice in the distance, "Don't let him get away!"

He continued to squat in the overgrown grass until he made sure that nobody was around. He slowly rose to his feet and stepped out of the shrubbery. He dusted off small strands of grass from his pants. He sighed. It was beginning to get old…all of this, running away from a bunch of block heads that got pissed off at the slightest things and sadly life at home wasn't the hottest shit either. It seemed that Neji could only escape from all this crap in his dreams when he ran away with the little boy…_Uchiha-san_.

* * *

Neji took the precaution of taking a short cut behind the strip of restaurants to get home. He kicked at the small pebbles on the bumpy dirt road leaving a trail of dust behind him.

He was relieved that he got away from his "classmates," but It was a bit strange that he was walking longer than he expected to…he assumed that he'd be home by now. Did he take a wrong turn? No…he was sure that he was on the right road. He trusts his instincts and continued down the pathway.

It was about to become dark soon and the sun was going to set in a few minutes…but Neji was officially lost. He tried to retrace his steps but all around him was trees and bushes. He couldn't even locate the dirt road that he was following a few minutes ago.

He naively walked around the forest until he saw a bright light in the distance shining out from a cluster of trees and strangely there was a small pathway leading up to it. Curiously, Neji followed the light in hope of civilization. He stepped over twisted, jagged roots that sprouted from the ground and finally pushing his way through limp branches that hung loosely above his head into the light.

What Neji saw was…the exact same scene from his dream…a dream that just became reality. The same orange and streaks of purple lit up a blue sky. _Everything_ was the same…except for one thing…the little boy…_Uchiha-san._

Neji sharply spun around reflexively at the snap of a twig. Dark obsidian eyes met with Neji's light brown ones. It was…it was the _boy…_the same boy from his dreams. A little older but Neji was positively sure that this was the boy…_his boy._

"…Sasuke," Neji unconsciously whispered.

The boy, now grown man stiffened with widened eyes. Neji slowly limped on tired feet toward this man and reached out to his touch his face…just to confirm that this was all real…not another _dream. _

The man avoided his touch, "Why are you here?" he said harshly, "You were supposed forget! Forget _everything!_"

Neji flinched at "his little boy's" bitter reaction. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Why was he so…angry? Neji was so…so_ happy_ that he was meeting this person. The one that he waited for so long.

"They said that I couldn't stand by your side…" he began to tear, "and yet…you remember? This place…this special place."

"Sasuke" Neji repeated softly, "That's your name right?"

The boy from his dreams blinked through his tears, "You don't….you don't remember?" he whispered, "Then how…how did you find this place?'

"Honestly, finding this place was just all a coincidence," Neji shrugged.

"So you…don't remember what happened? Me? What about Ben?" he drowned Neji with questions.

"I've been having…_dreams…_the same dream over and over…and _you…_you were always there," Neji whispered softly.

Why could Neji do this? To speak with this man and tell about something so private. Never, has Neji told anyone about this and yet why could he tell a man that he just met? Everything just came out so naturally.

"I just don't know what's real and isn't anymore," murmured Neji.

Sasuke ran slim fingers through his jet black hair and sighed, "That's because it is real…your dream I mean"

"I'm not supposed to tell you anything, I mean, you weren't even supposed to remember this…or even _me…_but here you are_"_

"You're telling me that this is all real? And…whose they?" Neji bit his lip hesitant to ask him.

"I'm standing here in front of you right?" he smirked.

"Ah…yeah…I mean yes, of course!" Neji stammered bashfully.

Sasuke grinned, "The same scaredy-cat as usual Hyuuga!" he ruffled Neji's pre tangled hair.

His beautiful white smile fell into a frown, "The last time I saw you was _nine years ago," _he pressed his lips into a firm line, "Neji…we aren't even supposed to be seeing each other."

"I'm seeing you right now aren't I?" Neji grinned.

"It isn't a joke," Sasuke frowned, "Neji…our families…they…they…"

"They what?" Neji searched Sasuke's deep eyes for an answer.

"Let's just say they weren't on the best of terms," Sasuke smiled weakly, "And well...they took you away, I tried to look for you and I was so_angry _at my parents but they were too blinded by their hatred that they didn't see that they were taking away their sons only happiness…" he faded into his own thoughts.

"I thought…I thought that you were…dead for a while," his voice cracked, "I thought my parents…I thought that they did something to you. I was so worried and I couldn't find any traces of where you disappeared to…and I was lashed out and hated my parents for so long."

Neji watched this man put all the missing pieces together little by little; everything that he couldn't understand for himself…this man had all the answers…this very special man.

"But here you are," he continued, "Standing in front of me, just like all those years ago…"

"Sasuke…" Neji said hesitantly, "I…I don't remember any of this…and my parents…they aren't the best people in the world but they wouldn't do something like this."

"The only reason you can't remember anything is because they took your memories away," Sasuke explained softly.

Fragments of Neji's childhood memories quickly flashed through his head. He grew up as a normal, nothing out of the ordinary and…no Sasuke.

"I'm pretty sure that my business man dad and nurse mother don't have the ability of taking away memories," Neji added sarcastically.

Sasuke brow scrunched up into a frown, "Business man? Nurse?" confused he asked.

"A Business man and nurse…average jobs…" Neji pursed his lips.

"No," Sasuke shook his head.

"Uh yeah," Neji raised a brow, "I don't know what you were expecting, but my family is pretty normal."

"No…no they aren't Neji," Sasuke sighed, "Did your parents tell you anything? Not even about your lineage?"

"Hate to break it to you but there isn't anything special about me or my family."

"Neji…I shouldn't be the one to tell you this…but…you aren't as normal as you think you are but I would think that your parents would have told you about your own history."

"Honestly Sasuke…I think that over those nine years, my disappearance went to your head because you aren't making any sense," Neji laughed with little humor.

"Neji…I think you should have a long chat with your mother and father…ask them about this," Sasuke bit his lip, "I'm not the person who should tell you this."

"And anyways, it's getting really late, the sun is already down and it's dark…" he looked out at the starry sky, "We should get back to our homes"

"No!" Neji panicked, "I mean...will we see each other again right? Can we?"

"Of course silly!" Sasuke grinned, "Besides, this is our secret place right?" (The same words from my dream- Neji thought in the back of his head)

Neji relaxed, "Even though we just met…I feel that I can really trust you," Neji admitted.

"Technically, this isn't the first time that we met," Sasuke smirked, "And this won't be the last time that we'll see each other again, come to this exact place whenever you can and I'll be here."

"Okay" Neji grinned, "But how will you know that I'll be here?"

"Trust me," Sasuke gave a mysterious smile, "I'll know."

"Oh!" Neji suddenly remembered, "Erm, I don't really know the way to get here…I kinda just stumbled across it by accident and I need to know the way back…"

"Come here," Sasuke beckoned Neji with his long pointer finger.

And Neji followed and walked forward.

Sasuke raised a fair slim hand and placed it on Neji's scrunched face.

"Relax," he whispered.

Confused but Neji complied and calmed his face. Suddenly images flashed through his head, the dirt road path just outside the bushed behind him, a familiar white large tree, and he was back on the dirt road that he tried to take and then the strip of convenience stores.

"How…How did you-"

"I gotta get going," Sasuke smirked. He quickly pecked the side of Neji's mouth

"I love you," He whispered into Neji's ear then immediately jumped up.

"See you later Hyuuga!" he walked backwards.

And with that he ran into the dark bushes behind him.

_Hyuuga?_

"Wait!" Neji called out.

He ran to follow and pushed the falling branches out of his way. But when he got to the dirt road, Sasuke was already gone.

Neji unconsciously touched the side of his face where Sasuke's warm lips kissed…It was a dream come true that he finally met his little boy but…what the hell just happened? This was one of the few times that Neji felt that seeing his little boy was just a dream…but all of this _now_, was reality. Neji wanted answers and Sasuke said that his parents had them. He recalled Sasuke's "way out" and soon enough he was back where he started. It was time that Neji knew what was going on…he just wanted to assure that everything that just happened wasn't just another dream. He just wanted to make sure that he wasn't crazy because he was beginning to believe all these wild stories. And there was only one way to find out and the answer was at home.

* * *

_"Neji!" A sweet voice echoed in the darkness but began to fade, "Nejii!"_

_The dreamer squinted his eyes until he caught sight of a faint light in the distance. _

_"I don't want to be alone…" he whispered, "Don't leave me in the dark…"_

_"Wake up Neji!" the voice reappeared audible and stronger, "Wake up sweetie! It's okay, don't be afraid! Wake up and __**remember**__!"_

Neji shot up from his bed the dream still real and clear in his mind. He knew that voice and yet it was so unfamiliar. It was telling him to remember, but remember _what_?

He recalled his conversation with his parents a week ago. Apparently he was adopted but they said it was under "certain circumstances" that even Neji wouldn't understand. He didn't think anything of it at first but the moment he brought up the question, the kind and loving parents that he once knew disappeared. They became cruel and cold and it pissed Neji off that they thought it was alright to keep such an important thing from him. What gave them the right to become angry, it should have been the other way around? How could they act normal without a hint of guilt and watch this strange boy that they called their "son" grow up in _their _home for the past 16 years?!

Wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead, he tossed the blanket to the side and jumped out of bed. Neji couldn't stand another minute of staying in this house. His "parents" not only lied to his face for most of his life but they didn't even have the courtesy to even tell him who his real parents were!

Neji threw on his jacket as he grabbed random clothes from his closet at shoved them into the small duffle bag. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he quietly snuck down the hall way and ran down the stairs and out the door. Behind him he heard a scream from his "mother".

"He's goooone!" he heard her wail, "He's GOOONE!"

Neji quickly turned around to glance at the house he once called home. Lights began to flick on from the upstairs to the bottom of the house.

The front door burst open and his so called father came out running after him. As soon as Neji caught sight of his father he started into a full on sprint. He didn't know where he was going, just away from these people.

"NEJI!" his father called after him, "NEJI STOP!"

His lungs burned but Neji persisted and increased his speed. Looking back, Neji saw that he was no longer being followed and he was sure that he was alone in the dark. He slowed down and came to a walk. Underestimating his "father", Neji was tackled to the ground.

The attacker managed to get ahold of Neji's wrists and pinned him to the ground.

"LET ME GO!" Neji struggled, "HEEEELP! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

Panicked, Neji opened his eyes to stare into the expressionless face of his father.

"_Dad?_"

He didn't know who they were anymore.

The grip on Neji's wrists tightened, surely leaving bruises.

"Stop! Please stop dad!" Neji pleaded, "It hurts!"

It scared Neji to see this man…his _father_ become so violent.

"You know..._too_ much."

Neji received no reply, only a cold and expressionless stare from a man who only _looked _like his father. Neji would not believe that the loving father that he knew of would even become like this.

Neji admitted it. He was scared. Scared that this man would really hurt him. The rough hands slowly moved up then abruptly seized Neji's slim neck and began to squeeze.

But then he thought back to his special place. The peaceful and beautiful view. No sounds or movement at all. And then the angelic face of his little boy. _Sasuke. _

And then. Everything was gone. The grip on his neck. No hitting. No screaming. No nothing. Just silence and pitch black.

_"Neji" _a faint voice echoed in the darkness and then there was nothing.

"**_Neji_**" the voice came on stronger.

He wanted to wake up…to open his eyes, but no matter how hard he tried to move, his body would not respond, completely paralyzed from the top down. 'Am I dead?' Neji thought.

"**_Neji_**" the voice repeated and Neji's eyes suddenly opened.

**"****_AHHHHHHH!_****"**

Who was screaming? Is my father hurting someone else? Did I die? All these thoughts ran through Neji's head until he realized that the screaming was coming from his own mouth and Sasuke was cradling him in his arms.

Then Neji took in a big gulp of air and regained control of his body. Gasping for air, Neji rolled out of Sasuke's arms and onto the dirt floor. He lay on his back gasping for every breath of air that he could take in.

"Neji!" Sasuke gently lifted the boys head.

The younger boy struggled to sit up and gripped onto the end of Sasuke's sleeve.

"Don't leave me," he whimpered, "_Please…don't leave me again!"_

Staring down at the man that he loved after all of those years, trembling and terrified…Sasuke crushed him against his chest and wrapped his arms around the frail body in a protective embrace.

"I won't" Sasuke's voice cracked, "I _won't_…"


End file.
